rampantfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unfinished Chapter
The Unfinished Chapter is a Gamma SAINT; existing both as a strange little book, and an all-consuming idea. 'Description' "Allow me to spin you a tale." Life is a narrative – it rises and falls, moves from plot to plot, has great moments, and can fall quite flat. It is beautiful in its tragedy, heartfelt in its comedy, bittersweet in taste, and may just, as dictated, contain nuts. Characters move though the text; role and role again, revisiting old arcs and reinventing the slight little details. Of course, all this is just a metaphor. But there are those who have seen the patterns, and gasped, for a moment, the cold, harsh air that fills the massive depths above the water. They have tasted the void, their eyes open and stinging. These are the members of the Unfinished Chapter; seekers of a story. '“An Autobiography”' "Looks like the price-tag fell off this one." Legend tells of a book that was printed old – old as the stars and the night, bound in a strange unthinkable leathers and fastened with a simple brass buckle. In the quaint little bookstore by the corner, in the storeroom of a temple, in the final moments of a burning attic – it will be there, quiet and unassumingly titled “An Autobiography”. Within the book is a grand, spectacular tale, weaving wonders of here and now, and there, and then. And always – always – of the one who picked it up. It teases and taunts, cruel in its gorgeous prose, deconstructing ideals and identity until all that is left is a shell of hunger, ravenous and wanting more. With every moment read, more appears; driving one to waste away in a voracious whirlpool of resplendence. 'Class Descriptions' Some, however, make it out – for the book is a harsh mistress, slipping away in the throes of the most climatic scenes. Without that end, without the answers, they become consumed by a yearning, an insatiable appetite for the next line of text – for that final chapter they never got to finish. And to each changed person comes a great hole that needs to be filled. 'Chroniclers of the Unfinished Chapter' “Start at the beginning – and tell me everything!” Class type: Magic Proficiencies: *Reservoir-types (Books) **The Chronicler has the ability to enhance his/her active book on-the-fly, tweaking and adapting its capabilities in the midst of battle. *Free Casting **The Chronicler cannot be interrupted during cast, and is able to move while channeling. Known Skills: *Extraction: Interrupts the casting of a spell - and adds it to the spellbook. *Compression: Increases the number of extracted spells that can be stored, at a cost to their power. *Inversion: Temporarily swaps spellbooks with another character. *Impulsion: Casts a random spell, with random enhancements. In a bid to fill that vast, aching emptiness, the Chronicler seeks out everything. Thoughts, histories, tales, songs, and lies; all are equal in their ever watchful eyes. And what eyes they have! Gleaming with playful curiosity, their faces are always that subtly manic - heads filled with too many weird and wonderful things, and too little of themselves. On the battlefield, the Chronicler is a strange and unpredictable force - capable of reproducing spells from outside their typical repertoire with ease. They bring mayhem with confidence and chaos, a wild vortex of pure, unbridled magical expression. Some Chroniclers take that a step further, bringing out magic beyond all comprehension - even their own. 'Librarians of the Unfinished Chapter' “But there is just so much to finish!” Class type: Magic Proficiencies: *Reservoir-types (Books) **The Librarian is excellent in tapping multiple books at speed, and may have up to four of them active at any one time. *Chain Casting **The Librarian's cantrip spells have no cooldown. Known Skills: *Recall Archive: Repeats the last spell cast, with half the casting time. *Reserve Archive: Repeats the last spell cast, with half the fatigue cost. *Article Catalog: Repeats the last spell cast, with twice the damage. *Article Embargo: Cancels the current spell chain, recovering fatigue based on its length. The Librarian is systematic, collected, and somewhat (very) obssessive. But above that, the Librarian is organised - carefully indexing every slightest bit of information that comes his/her way. Each one a solid network of knowledge, their calm expressions hide a terrifying ability to talk at great length about anything. While their spellbooks are expansive, they mostly favour the simpler, quick, and no-frills kinds of magic. For why waste precious time on Meteoric Star, when you could just cast Flamebolt over and over again? And over, and over - what the Librarian withholds in firepower, he/she makes up in sheer, awe-inspiring volume. 'Composers of the Unfinished Chapter' “A sword? No, guess again.” Class type: Motion Proficiencies: *Implement-types (Pens) **The Composer channels his/her magic through his work; his/her effects are highly concentrated, but have an extremely compact range. *Stack Casting **The Composer can layer his/her spells, unleashing all their effects upon trigger. Known Skills: *First-Person: A spell is cast onto an implement, translating into offensive enhancements. *Second-Person:'' A spell is cast onto a character, translating into defensive enhancements.'' *Third-Person:'' A spell is cast onto a small location, translating into a triggered effect.'' *Break Voice: Dispells all ongoing effects, to explosive result. The act of creation is a cyclical one - feeding, and engorging, the Composer's hunger. Unsatisfied with all that is available, he/she begins to churn out words, and words, and then some; becoming an engine of the very thing that locked him/her in this vicious prison. But the Composer doesn't mind at all, taking a deep, almost feral pleasure in that constant state of genesis. The Composer fights like he/she writes - furious, in a flurry, and completely engaged, forgoing standard ranged magics for a more brutal execution of arcane might. He/she darts across the battlefield, amplifying abilities, laying traps, and unveiling some of the greatest twists ever seen.